Cycles include bicycles, tricycles, tandem bicycles, and mopeds. Many cycles, such as mountain bicycles, are equipped with handlebar systems, each of which include a central, generally outwardly-extending portion to be referred to herein as handlebars, and handlebar extensions connected to respective outer ends of the handlebars to be hereinafter referred to as bar ends.
Such handlebar systems allow for generally two riding positions. A first position entails gripping the handlebars to achieve superior steering control and enhanced riding stability. A second position entails placing the hands on the bar ends to obtain increased leverage when ascending hills, as well as a more comfortable riding position when cycling across level terrain.
Conventional brake and shift levers are commonly mounted to the handlebars allowing for quick and convenient braking or shifting when the hands are gripping the handlebars but not when the hands are grasping the bar ends. In the latter position, balance, control, response time, and hence rider safety, are compromised by the need to remove a hand from a bar end to reach a desired brake or shift lever on a handlebar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,322 to Casillas shows brake levers mounted to both a bar end and a handlebar, thereby allowing for convenient and safe braking in any cycling position. However, the problem of shifting gears when riding with the hands on the bar ends is not addressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,455 to Watarai and U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,891 to Tagawa show shifting devices mounted to a bar end and a handlebar respectively; however, the problem of braking when the hands are gripping the bar ends is not addressed.
There is therefore a need to provide a new and improved actuator which, in accordance with one of its aspects, is adapted to actuate a cycle brake and a cycle derailleur, and which, in accordance with another of its aspects, is mountable to a bar end of a conventional cycle so that convenient and safe braking and shifting can be achieved in any cycling position.